1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to electro mechanical connectors for electrical circuits, and more particularly relates to an electro mechanical connector having a lock to control time delay on a first break pin and provide an electrical means to determine the locking state of the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors have been known for numerous years. Many of these electrical connectors use a first mate last break (FMLB) configuration. The FMLB configuration will allow for a timing difference between electrical continuity of any two contact pairs in a connector body. Generally, in these prior art FMLB configurations two contacts of different lengths are installed within a connector body such that the shortest contact does not make a connection until after the longer contact is partially engaged. This will allow for a timing difference between the electrical continuity of the connector pairs wherein one is generally a hot pin and the other is generally either a negative or a ground. With many of these prior art connector mechanisms when separation of the connector body is to occur the reverse situation is applied and achieved. First, the shorter contact pair will fully disconnect before the longer contact pair or pairs will have separated from one another. This time difference between the signaling of the last mate first break pair and the next longest contact is dependent on the length difference of the contacts in the prior art and the speed at which the connector body may be separated by the operator of the electrical connector. Many of these prior art devices would rely on the connector body being more difficult to separate to achieve longer times between the disconnecting of the shortest contact pair with relation to the other contact pair or pairs or they would have longer contacts or connector bodies to accommodate the greater contact length difference between the contacts that are necessary to provide a safe method of disengaging high voltage connections.
Another prior art methodology for disconnecting and connecting electrical connectors uses a FMLB configuration along with a micro switch to determine if the two connector halves of the connector have been engaged. These prior art connectors use a micro switch to detect if the plug is fully seated into the receptacle. However, many of these prior art systems have problems in guaranteeing that the connector is locked into its appropriate position, nor do they allow for an independent motion to change the timing between the separation of the first break contact and the second break and thereafter contacts or pins.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved electro mechanical connector for use in an electrical system. There also is a need in the art for an improved electrical connector for use in an electrical vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for an electrical connector that is allowed to be disconnected while under electrical load when the motion is initiated without having to use the contacts. There also is a need in the art for a methodology to remotely determine if an electrical connector is mated and locked before any unsafe voltages are applied to the connector. Still another need in the art is for a connector that creates a longer effective length difference between a last mate first break contact pair and the other contacts in the connector without having to add additional length to the connector body. Also there is a need in the art to provide a connector that has additional levels of safety for people engaged with high voltage connections that need to be energized in situations where complete electrical lockout is not feasible. There also is a need in the art for a low cost and easy to manufacture electrical connector for use in electrical vehicles and other industrial applications.